1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light fixtures and related apparatus, and more specifically to an improved work and storage table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable lights, such as those used by mechanics, warehouse workers, and the like, are well known. Many such lights provide a stand or support to direct a beam of light at a desired area. Other known lights can be attached to a workbench or table to illuminate the table surface. However, such lights do not simultaneously illuminate the surrounding area, requiring the user to repeatedly reorient the light from the table surface to the surrounding area, or to initially install a plurality of independently oriented lights.